


In Private

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Danero valentines day, Gun Kink, M/M, No Incest, Off-Screen Murder, Overstimulation, double identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Nero was prepared to launch a whole speech, but the moment Tony looked at him, Nero froze. Those were the eyes of someone who frequently swam in the darkest filth of human’s depravity, of someone who could – and did – do their worst to get things done. No warmth in them only deep, deep hunger.They were so pale blue the colour looked almost silver in the dim lights of the office. It made Nero’s heart beat faster.“I know why you’re here,” Tony said in a rough, low voice which raised goosebumps on Nero’s skin. He put out the cigarette using the desk for it, not bothering with an ashtray, his otherworldly eyes boring into Nero, a hint of a smile on his face. “People look for Tony for one reason only.”--Nero saw something he shouldn’t and now his life was in danger. Tony could help him. For a price.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Video Game Alternate Universes/Endings





	In Private

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it for idea of a friend on twitter. Unfortunately, they're no longer there and I have no way to contact them. This whole fic was born out of our desire to have Tony fuck Nero over his desk. That's all. Somehow, a plot wormed itself into this whole mess. 
> 
> Be warned, as I tried to add some noir themes. You'll see if I succeed ;)
> 
> Beta: dearest Kori ♥
> 
> Written for Danero Valentine's Day @daneroweek on twitter.

**In Private**

The street was empty when Nero got off the bus. He pulled the hood more on his head, grateful it was raining; no-one would think twice why he was wearing it and he didn’t stand out thanks to it. Without it, Nero was an easier target, with his light hair so uncommon in the west part of the country. 

Nero turned around, trying to read street names on dirty plates. They barely hung on buildings so ruined their coating falling from them. The whole area looked like it remembered better days. Gods, no wonder people had looked at him funnily when he had asked how to arrive there. 

A rumbling of the storm rolled above him, bringing heavier curtains of rain. Nero cursed under his breath, barely avoiding a car splashing a puddle at him – not like it would make much difference in Nero’s situation, he was already soaked and cold. 

Another rumble, lower this time, seemed to stretch weirdly long. It was enough to put Nero into action and forget about the rain. He couldn’t afford to stand still for too long. In truth he had a few hours before the sunset but who knew if in a day like this, with the sun covered by dark, heavy clouds and streets barely illuminated by the streetlights, _they_ wouldn’t come for him earlier? 

Trying to calm down the rising panic, Nero took another glance at the plates and finally noticed the one that weird guy told him about. _Redgrave_. As if that stupid bus couldn’t take a turn right and take him straight to that whole shop.

The chilling wind made Nero shiver; was it colder than usual or was it only his imagination? Without thinking about it too much – he needed to calm down, he couldn’t appear scared – Nero went in the direction of the Redgrave str. 

Nero didn’t know if he would find help at the end of the street. The man, who had found him hiding behind trash cans, seemed to think so. He hadn’t laughed when Nero spilt out how he was not afraid of the men tracking him down but of what they had with them, what horrors they had enslaved, what hunted Nero down after sunset.

“The shop is called _Devil May Cry_. You won’t miss it, believe me, kid. Ask for Tony. He has experience in killing demons and... other things.”

_Demons._

That word alone was enough to make Nero feel even colder. He was hunted down by demons. Helpless prey which couldn’t do anything to protect himself but to run.

But if there were demons then there would be demons, hunters, too. 

The street was getting narrower and dirtier, bags of trash piling up on the pavement. Most of the houses there stood empty, their doors broken down, windows without glass. Nero walked faster when passing them, knowing full well what a good hideout a building like that was. How well someone – something – could hide there and _wait_.

Something cracked behind him, sounding like pavement breaking under talons and Nero tossed aside any illusion of not being scared shitless. He started to run, someone’s laughter ringing in his ears along with the wind. The cracking was getting louder just like the beating of Nero’s heart, but he didn’t look back, he _couldn’t_ look back. Water was splashing around while he ran, his clothes dragging him down. Nero swore he could feel demons’ presence behind him, so close to grabbing at the back of his hoodie and –

Finally, he saw it. Through the falling rain, he saw a big, red “Devil May Cry” logo. It gave Nero strength to run faster; he didn’t know if he would be safe there but the only thought in his brain was to go there, faster, faster, _faster!_

Nero slipped on the stairs, almost falling. Not losing the momentum he crawled through the puddle to reach for the door and the doorknob, pulling himself up using it. He dared to take a single look behind him, panting hard, his legs hurting from the amount of running he’d been doing the past few days.

The street was empty though. Even shadows looked normal and not like swirling balls of darkness, waiting for someone to come too close.

Had he only imagined all those things?

Nero took another deep breath, he didn’t want to look like someone who had just run through the whole street even if that helped to show the urgency of his request.

He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he could just come in or not, in the end, decided to just open the door; that Morrison guy had called this place a shop after all. One didn’t need an appointment to enter a shop.

The first thing Nero noticed was the smell: a rich mix of strong alcohol and nicotine. The second was that the inside didn’t look like a shop at all. It was way too dark as if the owner didn’t want people to look too closely at the showcases standing by the walls or weird skulls hanging above the desk, on the other side of the room, in front of the entrance. They all had weird shapes, some of them way too big to belong to any animal.

Nero felt a little ill when he realized to _whom_ those skulls could belong.

He closed the door behind himself quietly, taking a step towards the desk. Behind it, he saw a man leaning back in the chair and smoking a cigarette. The stranger didn’t move as if he didn’t care about anyone’s presence in his shop.

The man didn’t look like what Nero imagined a demon hunter would look like. He had all his limbs for a start. He appeared to be in his 30s, his built quite athletic; it wasn’t hard to see the strength in his big, long legs stretched on the desk or muscled arms. He had them raised, one of his hands behind his head, the other holding a cigarette in his lips; it showed off the expanse of his torso and how his shirt stretched over it. It also showed a gun holder under his arm.

The man looked _fine_. If Nero saw him in a bar, he would certainly try to get his phone number.

That guy didn’t speak at all. It was quiet in the room, only the hum of the ceiling fan and water dripping from Nero breaking the silence. 

Nero wasn’t sure what to think about all of this. This man hadn’t even _looked_ at him. Was it a mistake to come here?

“Are you—” Nero coughed, his dry throat clenching around words. Where was the last time he ate? Or drink? “Are you Tony?” Nero walked to the desk.

The man still didn’t speak; he cocked his head slightly as if to show he’s listening. Nero snarled seeing that, a different feeling than a panic showing its head for the first time in days: anger.

“Listen,” Nero growled, slamming his hands on the desk and splashing water over its surface. “Morrison said to ask for Tony. If you can’t help me, I—” 

The man sighed, interrupting Nero and finally looked at him.

Nero was prepared to launch a whole speech, but the moment Tony looked at him, Nero froze. Those were the eyes of someone who frequently swam in the darkest filth of human’s depravity, of someone who could – and did – do their worst to get things done. No warmth in them only deep, deep hunger.

They were so pale blue the colour looked almost silver in the dim lights of the office. It made Nero’s heart beat faster.

“I know why you’re here,” Tony said in a rough, low voice which raised goosebumps on Nero’s skin. He put out the cigarette using the desk for it, not bothering with an ashtray, his otherworldly eyes boring into Nero, a hint of a smile on his face. “People look for Tony for one reason only.”

Nero shivered again, from more than the cold. He started to wonder if coming here was a good idea. There wasn’t any other option he could use if he wanted to survive. He had tried asking the police for help; it ended with a demolished police station and a few policemen killed while a _demon_ tried to get to Nero. He couldn’t stomach the thought of more innocent people dying because of him.

Tony sighed, showing Nero a chair in front of the desk.

“Tell me about this job.”

Nero’s teeth clinked when he spoke, his body trembling from cold.

“Can I get a towel?” Nero hated asking for anything, but right now he felt as if he was freezing. Did Tony use any kind of heating in the office? It felt as cold inside as it did outside.

“That will cost you extra.” Tony flashed him a cheeky smile, which caused Nero to almost blush.

Stupid bastard. Nero was stupid too, for letting his hormones raise their head. He wasn’t exactly in a situation when he’d waste time ogling people.

Tony didn’t make any move to go for a towel or even ask if Nero wanted to drink something warm. Nero scowled at him, pulling the chair with more force than necessary. Fine, he would leave wet spots all over Tony’s chair and his office. Asshole, Nero was not going to ask for anything else.

“Prove me first you’re worth your price.” Nero shrugged, not liking the way Tony smirked at him as if he knew something Nero didn’t. Like how much it would cost Nero.

Frankly, Nero didn’t think too much about it, too busy trying to survive. How much would Tony ask for killing demons...?

“I’m sure you will find my services... satisfactory,” Tony murmured, his voice dropping in a way which made Nero’s body hot. “You can start— No, wait a second.” Puzzled, Nero watched how Tony leaned down to retrieve two glasses and a bottle of whisky. He poured alcohol generously into both glasses and pushed one of them towards Nero. “You look like you need it.”

It was a towel or a hot tea, but it would do. And, if Nero was honest with himself, he needed a drink after events of previous days. It looked like Tony may know a thing or two about handling clients.

The first sip of whisky burnt Nero’s throat, spreading delicious warmth over his body. Suddenly, demons outside felt less scary.

“... Thanks.” Nero put the glass down.

Tony leaned back in his chair and nodded at Nero as if prompting him to start talking. Nero didn’t know where or how to start but once the first sentence left his mouth, the rest flew easily:

“About two weeks ago, when I was walking back home from work I... I saw people arguing in an alley. It was night already and I wanted to leave them to use another road when one of them... one of them _called_ for something, and the guy arguing with him got killed. That beast a-ate his head.” Nero shivered, his voice cracking at the end. Tony straightened in his chair, looking slightly alarmed. “The demon saw me and I ran away. T-there was a church nearby. As soon as I closed the door behind myself, it hit them. If I was a second late, I would... I...” 

_Get a fucking grip_ , Nero thought angrily to himself. 

“Anyway, I spent a night there and left with backdoors.” It was a feast to sneak out without alarming any of the priests. “I learnt both those guys belonged to a mafia group. The next night that demon and another one appeared close to our house. I ran away, couldn’t let them get my family... I found a Moris guy here who told me to come to you.”

Tony put his arms on his chest, looking at Nero with more interest than before.

“Where are you from?”

“Fortuna.” Seeing Tony’s raised eyebrows, Nero explained. “I thought crossing the sea would help, they would lose my scent, I guess, but somehow they found me.”

Tony nodded, his expression hardening.

“Demons will always find you after they sniffed you once. At first, I thought you might need Dante for this job, but...” Tony cocked his head, his fringe covering his eyes. “Someone has to take care of those gangsters too. They know how to enslave demons, they know you and your family... who knows if they hadn’t paid them another visit—”

“Don’t say that!” Nero slammed his hands against the desk again, standing up and breathing heavily.

It had been his biggest worry since he had left Fortuna. The demons hadn’t been interested in Kyrie and he had told her and Credo to lay low but what if...? “They want me, okay?”

Tony studied Nero in silence, his face blank.

“People who enslave demons don’t play nice, kid. I will have to kill the ones they enslaved and they will make a pact with other ones. Do you think they will stop hunting you down, kid?” Tony looked up at Nero with darkened eyes; it suddenly got colder in the room. “You know who else needs to be killed, right?”

“Police...”

“I read about a police station getting destroyed a few days ago and a ‘light-haired’ youth running away from it. How long do you think they will be able to keep you alive?”

Every Tony’s word felt like being whipped. Nero hunched, holding the edge of the desk was the only thing keeping him upright. Of course, he had thought about it... but thinking about murdering _people_ and having Tony talking about it so casually were two very different things. Yet... Nero didn’t want to put his family and friends in Fortuna in more danger... and if Tony somehow was able to get rid of that small gang, it would help so many people...

“You think you can handle mafia?” Nero asked, quietly, trembling both from cold and fear of what was going to happen.

It was decided already. Nero didn’t have much choice – or any choice which wouldn’t result in the death of his loved ones.

Tony shrugged.

“Mafia isn’t worse than demons. Usually, it’s just a matter of killing the right guy and scaring the shit out of the others.” Tony took a sip of whisky, letting the realisation that he had dealt with the mafia before to settle over Nero.

“... How much?”

“Oh no, it doesn’t work like this.” Tony laughed. He propped his elbow on the desk and pointed at Nero with the glass he held. “You have to say it, kid. Say _exactly_ what you need me to do.”

Nero gulped, fear and anger fighting in him together. He wanted to run away. He wanted to hit that handsome, smirking face.

He wanted to be able to come back home.

“Fine! I want you to kill demons and humans who try to kill me! Happy now?” Nero _hated_ how miserable he sounded.

He couldn’t help but growl when Tony applauded him mockingly; some of the whisky spilt over the desk.

“Now, since we have this behind us... My price.” Tony’s eyes pinned Nero in his place like two lasers and Nero felt how whole anger left him abruptly. How much would Tony ask for? Would he kick Nero out if Nero didn’t have enough, let him be killed on the steps to his shop?

Something in Tony’s fake cheerful expression told Nero that was a possibility.

Tony pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down his price. He pushed it towards Nero, who could only turn it around with trembling, numb from cold fingers.

The amount he saw made his knees buckle. It was way more what Nero would ever afford.

“I...” Nero looked up at Tony who seemed to study Nero’s reactions with morbid curiosity. Was he getting his kicks from knowing Nero couldn’t afford him? “Can I pay half of it?” He would have to borrow money from all of his friends and sell old jewellery of his dead mother, but half of that amount was something he could achieve.

“A half?” Tony asked quietly in a weirdly calm voice.

He stood up, causing Nero to flinch, and circled the desk, tapping his long fingers on its surface while he moved.

“You’re asking me to kill a person, kid, more than one. A living, breathing human with a _soul,_ no matter how tainted.”

Nero released a pained whimper when Tony stood up behind him and he felt the slightest touch of a gun’s barrel against the back of his thigh. He’d flee away if only fear didn’t paralyze him so much. Nero grabbed the desk harder, leaning slightly forward but there was no running away from Tony’s body behind him. The barrel moved to the left, sliding up over Nero’s thigh, very slowly while Tony breathed his words into Nero’s ear in a parody of intimacy.

“I could give you to them or... or you can give me something different than money.” Tony all but purred, his breath hot against Nero’s deadly cold skin. “What do you think?”

“I-I’m wondering how are you still in the business if you don’t take money from people,” Nero spitted words out, keeping his voice cool as if he wasn’t shaking from the fear inside.

Tony smelled like gunpowder and cigarettes, even more so when he spoke. With Tony’s body behind him and a gun pressed against him, Nero didn’t feel cold anymore. He wanted to run away but his legs were locked. Would Tony let him die if Nero refused? Did he really have to do this...?

“It’s a one-time offer for people who caught my interest.”

“Should I feel – _ah!_ ” Nero whimpered when Tony’s lips met his nape. Forgetting about the gun, he elbowed Tony. “I haven’t agreed yet!” Nero turned his head, looking at Tony angrily.

He almost let out another whimper when he realised how close Tony was. Nero had noticed before how otherworldly Tony’s eyes were, but so close to him they were simply mesmerizing, pale blue underlined by silver.

Any other time Nero’d love to find himself being caged by a handsome guy like Tony; not this time though.

“An offer? This is what they call rape now?”

Tony scowled, looking annoyed for the first time. He slid his fingers into Nero’s wet hair, holding it tight and not letting Nero turn away.

“At first I thought you could clean my office. But I saw how you were looking at me,” Tony murmured, moving his gun up and lifting the hem of Nero’s shirt. The barrel was even colder than Nero’s skin. “I’m just fulfilling _your_ desires, _kid_.”

Tony moved closer, his face hovering over Nero’s. Nero _hated_ how he had to slightly look up at him, how his breath hitched when Tony moved because a traitorous part of Nero started to wonder how it would be to get kissed by a man who so willingly was going to kill for Nero. But above all, he hated how he was _considering_ what Tony said. Was it really so bad? One body for the price for others? The fact that Nero _indeed_ found Tony handsome had nothing to do with it, it didn’t make this coercion any better, yet it certainly didn’t hurt.

As if smelling Nero’s hesitation, Tony smiled widely, sliding his tongue over his weirdly sharp canines.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Tony rubbed his cheek against Nero, rough stubble scratching Nero’s skin. “You’re so cold... I could make you feel so warm.” This time Nero _did_ whine when Tony suddenly licked his throat.

“I—” Was something in the drink? Nero was starting to feel hot – he wasn’t sure if it was because of the closeness of Tony’s body or his machinations – despite the gun which was gently resting against his stomach. Thinking about it made Nero’s stomach twist is not an unpleasant way. “I... don’t know...”

Everything was happening too quickly. Just a half an hour ago he had been racing to this shop fearing for his life and now he could barely think straight from the pleasure building slowly inside him. Tony was gently nibbling at his throat, causing Nero to moan quietly. His body was reacting to Tony and he could feel how much Tony wanted him; it was pressed right against his ass. It was so _difficult_ to not thrust back...

“I think you know,” Tony’s voice was low, seductive. If Nero didn’t know any better, he would take _Tony_ for a demon, summoned to shatter him into pieces. “Your _body_ wants it. Aren’t you tired, kid? Let me help you.”

Tony’s hand let go of Nero’s hair; now he started to caress Nero’s cheek, his thumb stroking Nero’s lips. His eyes seemed to be pulling Nero in, smouldering with desire, promising more of the pleasure Nero was barely tasting now.

Nero gulped, feeling only slight annoyance at how Tony smiled at that as if he knew he won. His body was too hot, itching for more, and his brain was melting too quickly for him to really get mad anymore.

“Letsdoit,” Nero mumbled, embarrassed, Tony’s thumb sliding between his lips when he spoke.

Tony shook his head, looking at Nero with something like disappointment. He bought the gun up, right under Nero’s chin, forcing him to look up at Tony. It was one, smooth move and Nero’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes going wide. He feared that gun but at the same time –

“Louder, Nero.”

The gun pressing hard into his chin took away Nero’s ability to speak. He needed a second to compose himself, to find proper words while Tony observed him like a hawk, like those _demons_ hunting him down.

Something _had_ to be in that whisky because Nero shouldn’t find that thought sexy.

“Are you deaf?” Nero scowled, summoning some false bravado while he was panting like a horny dog inside. “I said ‘let’s do it’.”

He could be dead in a few hours if Tony failed. The least he could do was to have some fun with a hot guy who was into him. If Nero weren’t frozen to the bone and tired as hell, he would think more about how wrong it was of Tony to coerce him like this, but as it stood now, he wanted _more_.

Tony’s eyes seemed to gleam. Unexpectedly, he pressed a gentle kiss against Nero’s throat, sighing with content.

“Thanks, kid.” Tony raised his head and winked at Nero. “Pact accepted,” he added in a teasingly voice.

“What—”

Nero couldn’t finish the question because Tony’s lips were suddenly on him. It was the first time someone kissed him so hard, so passionate. Nero grabbed at Tony’s arm, the one holding the gun, to not fall down when Tony’s tongue slid between his lips, entangling around his own and drawing long moans from him. Tony ground his hard erection against Nero’s ass, practically fucking his mouth with his tongue. It was becoming too much too quickly and they were still in their clothes...

“Shit, kid.” Tony pulled out with a groan of his own. He was breathing hard, looking at Nero like he wanted nothing more than to throw him on the floor. “You kiss so well.”

 _You kiss so good too_ , Nero wanted to answer but his tongue didn’t want to cooperate. Not wanting for a reply though, Tony turned him around, grabbing Nero by his nape and forcing him to bend over the desk. Nero’s heartbeat quickened and he felt himself becoming harder when Tony pressed himself against his back when Tony’s bulge grind against his ass.

“I want you like this,” Tony breathed out, rocking his hips back and forward, fucking Nero through their clothes. “Also...” Then, suddenly, Tony pressed his gun to Nero’s spine and slid it down, resting it right above Nero’s ass.

It was dangerous. He was completely at Tony’s mercy.

It was irresponsible. One wrong move and Tony would kill him.

It was arousing beyond words.

“T-tony...” Nero moaned, spreading his legs and pushing his hips up against the gun, grinding against it. “Please...”

The barrel slid slightly under the hem of Nero’s trousers. Nero’s blood rushed through his veins, his dick hardened from pleasure. He was both terrified of what Tony could do and at the same time he wanted Tony to move the gun even lower, press it between Nero’s ass cheeks, tell Nero to fuck himself on it— Nero groaned, feeling as if his body was on fire. He couldn’t understand himself, he had never before about something like this, but now...

For a few long moments, the only sound in the room was their laboured breathing. Finally, Tony pulled the gun away, prompting Nero to whine in dissatisfaction.

“Maybe another time.” Tony’s grip on Nero’s nape loosened. He massaged skin there gently as if apologizing. “Let’s take you out of these clothes.”

For nodding obediently, Nero was rewarded with a light smack of the gun on his ass before heard some rustling of clothes when Tony hid it. Nero couldn’t even protest that he didn't like that and he felt his face getting red from shame. Half an hour ago he was running for his life, now he was ready to beg Tony to not hide his weapon. At least his fall to the bottom was a pleasant one.

The next minutes flew in a blur while Nero’s clothes were removed and thrown on the floor with a splash. Tony still held Nero by his nape even while stretching him. Nero wiggled in Tony’s hold when three of those long, thick fingers were being pushed into him, stretching him open. It felt good, better than Nero was expecting it to feel. Tony was gentle but relentless, forcing his way into Nero’s body slowly and peppering Nero’s shoulders with kisses. With Tony pressed against his back it was hard to move but Nero managed to thrust his hips back, needing Tony to sink his fingers deeper, to press into his most sensitive parts and leave Nero breathless.

When fingers pulled out, Nero’s whole body tensed. He heard Tony unzipping his trousers and the feeling of shame cleared his mind a bit. How did he look like, spread out open, all naked while Tony didn’t even bother to take off his pants? This whole decision started to quickly become a horrible idea, but then Tony started to press his dick against Nero’s opening, and all thoughts disappeared from Nero’s mind. He mewled loudly, his eyes turning up when Tony’s cockhead slid inside, it alone spreading him so much Nero was afraid he was going to break.

“That’s... too much...” he panted, gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

“Sssssh, you can take it. Deep breaths, okay?” Tony’s voice was rough, strained like he was holding himself back from ramming into Nero.

Nero wanted to say where Tony could shove his advice, because it wasn’t him he was getting a mammoth’s dick up his ass, when Tony reached down, taking hold of Nero’s neglected cock and Nero’s arousal came back to life when that skilled, warm hand touched him. Tony jerked him all fast, tugging at Nero like he wanted to pull an orgasm from him and pushing more and more of his own dick inside. Nero was bucking between those two sensations, panting harshly, his body starting to tingle with pleasure caused not only by Tony’s hand on his erection.

Tony’s dick was long and wide, and once he finally bottomed out, Nero wanted to sob in relief. He felt so _full_ as never before in his life. He trembled on the desk, trying to catch his breath but at the same time, he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips, already wanting Tony to move.

Nero didn’t have to wait long. Tony grabbed him by his hips with one hand and pulled out, deliciously slowly, leaving only his cockhead inside before thrusting his whole length back with one snap of his hips. And he did it again. And again. And again. By the fifth time, Nero was drooling on the desk, unable to close his mouth while Tony’s dick was pressing against his prostate, rearranging his guts. Nero spread his legs wider, wordlessly begging for more; Tony’s thrusts speed up and Nero howled in pleasure. If not for Tony’s hand on his nape keeping him still, Nero’d be sliding all over the desk every time Tony rammed into him. The fucking _desk_ was moving under Nero from the strength of Tony’s thrust.

Nero didn’t have enough working brain cells anymore to think about how strong Tony was. He was feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly because of how Tony was abusing his prostate; shit, Nero didn’t even need anyone to touch his own dick to cum. He just needed Tony to move, to keep taking him like that, to keep making Nero scream his throat raw.

“You’re so good, baby, so good,” Tony was mumbling above Nero, his hand gripping Nero’s hip tight. He was pistoning his dick in and out of Nero’s ass with almost brutal strength. Nero loved it. “I’ll.... ruin you.. for _anyone else_...”

“Please...” Nero sobbed, not sure what he was asking for. “Please, please, harder, more!”

“I’ll give you more, kid,” Tony cursed aloud and grabbed Nero’s hips with both hands, ramming into him hard, like a man possessed.

A scream got stuck in Nero’s throat. His brain was turned to mush when Tony started to take him as hard as he could. He could only lay there with drool dripping from his opened mouth and eyes rolling up while Tony’s was moving his body like a doll, using Nero’s ass to satisfy himself without regard to anything else... He was being used like the dirtiest whores from the docks and he was _loving_ it.

That thought pushed Nero over the edge. His orgasm was sudden, rolling through him like a thunderstorm, making him curls up his toes and clamp tightly around Tony’s erection. Tony cursed again and bucked into Nero before he came too, gripping Nero’s hips so hard there had to be bruising. Nero felt hot cum flooding his insides, deeper than other times when he had been fucked.

Tiredly, Nero turned his head to look at Tony – he didn’t really have strength for anything else. His heart may have skipped a beat when he saw Tony’s flushed face, the sated look in his eyes and red, swollen lips. Did he bit them while fucking Nero? Something about that thought made him feel good about himself.

Noticing he was being watched, Tony smiled at Nero with satisfaction.

“You were good, kid.” He lazily kneaded Nero’s ass with one hand. “I see you enjoyed yourself.”

“Cocky bastard,” Nero moaned quietly, pushing his hips away from Tony’s hand when he noticed Tony was still inside him. And he was hard. Nero’s eyes widened. “What the hell?”

“Hmm?” Tony hummed, turning Nero onto his back without pulling out from him. He pulled Nero’s legs up and grabbed them by his ankles, spreading Nero open. “Aren’t you ready for a second round?” Was it Nero’s imagination or did Tony’s eyes flash with red?

There had been no mention of a second round. It was supposed to be one quick fuck and nothing else. Nero’s body was oversensitive, tears were gathering in his eyes and he couldn’t move at all. He’d be nothing more for Tony than a warm hole to fuck into, too exhausted to even raise his hand.

Nero licked his lips.

“Take your shirt first,” he whispered, his throat too sore to speak.

Tony threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh, baby boy. Everything for you.” Tony hooked one of Nero’s legs around his waist. He stroked Nero’s bruised hips before his hand slid higher and pressed against Nero’s stomach. Only then Nero noticed how his stomach was bulging, full of Tony’s cum. It made his dick twitch. “I’ll fill you even more.”

Nero could only moan in answer.

* * *

The kid was tougher than Dante expected, letting Dante take him two times more after their first time. He was barely conscious at the end, but he was still moaning brokenly for more, almost no recognition in those pretty eyes of his. It’d been ages since Dante had that kind of a lover, willing to let Dante go at him as much as he wanted to. Turning Nero’s initial hesitance into that kind of enthusiastic approval was delicious too. Dante’s demonic side purred at the memory of how sweetly the kid submitted to him. 

Dante adjusted his pants, looking at the kid currently sleeping in his bed. He was getting hard just remembering how Nero moaned for more to him. If Dante played his cards right, maybe Nero would want to fuck again after Dante completes his mission. Not as a part of the payment, but just to celebrate. Considering how happily Nero bounced on his dick, it could happen.

His cell phone rang and Dante took the call, without taking his gaze off of sleeping, Nero. The kid slept deeply; from what he didn’t say about his problems, Dante easily figured it might be the first time in a long while when Nero had a chance to sleep properly in a bed.

“Yeah, he’s here. ‘Deep shit’ doesn’t describe _half_ of his problems,” Dante told Morrison. The old man had called him before Nero arrived, warning him that it could be a job for Dante’s different set of skills.

Dante listened more to Morrison describing where mafia thugs were hiding before ending the call. He knew everything he needed to get the job done.

Nero whined softly in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing. Probably nightmares. No wonder, after everything Nero had to go through.

Feeling weirdly soft around the poor kid in his bed, Dante leaned down to press a quick kiss against Nero’s forehead.

“Sleep well. I’ll take care of everything.”

It was nice, Dante decided, closing the door to the office behind himself and putting additional charm against demons just in case, to help someone truly innocent for a change.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this weird AU Dante is still a half-human/half-demon and he runs DMC office. He sometimes takes jobs involving killing humans and for those, he always uses his Tony persona.  
> Also, I've just realised the ending of this smut is similar to the DV fic I wrote... Oh well, too late to change it now and I like it ;p
> 
> Come to talk me with me on my twitter @firebyfire


End file.
